bendyfandomcom-20200222-history
TheMeatly's Room
theMeatly's room is a recurring Easter Egg location from Chapter 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5 of Bendy and the Ink Machine. It is the area where theMeatly is located. Background The room is small and square-shaped. It has the same design of the other rooms, worn out, wooden, old fashioned, and with cobwebs everywhere. There is also a candle on the floor right beside theMeatly. Gameplay Bendy and the Ink Machine Chapter 1: Moving Pictures The room becomes accessible after pulling the lever to turn on the Ink Machine. Go to the room with the deceased Boris clone and walk through the wall with Boris' "Sheep Songs!" poster. Chapter 2: The Old Song The room becomes accessible after activating the ink pump in Sammy's office. It is located behind Boris' poster in the music writing room. Chapter 3: Rise and Fall The room becomes accessible after completing all of Twisted Alice's missions. Go to Level P and head to the area where Striker first spawns. In the back corner is a wall with a Boris poster, behind which is the room. Additionally, entering the room will not protect Henry from Ink Bendy. Chapter 4: Colossal Wonders The room becomes accessible when Henry acquires the turnwheel and opens the door to the archives. Once the door opens, go back toward Grant Cohen's office and open the door opposite it, revealing a small closet. Walk through the back wall of the closet with a Boris poster to enter the room. This is the only time the room appears at the beginning of a chapter. Chapter 5: The Last Reel The room becomes accessible after Henry drains the passageway to the Film Vault. Go to the Administration maze and go to the hallway left of Joey Drew's office. There is a Boris poster in the room with a flickering light. Going behind the poster will lead Henry to theMeatly's room. Map Chapter 1 = |-|Chapter 2 = |-|Chapter 3 (Close-Up) = |-|Chapter 3 (Full Map) = |-|Chapter 4 = |-|Chapter 5 = Gallery MeatlyRoomWall.png|The opposite side of the room. TheMeatlySecret.gif|The room from Chapter 1. (old version) 20180118122315_1.jpg|Ditto. Henry and TheMeatly.jpg|The room from "Chapter 1". (new version) StandStillBeef.gif|The room from Chapter 2. (old version) 20180119114649_1.jpg|Ditto. TrumpetMeatly.jpg|The room from Chapter 2. (new version) Nightmare TheMeatly.jpg|View of this location after glitching the game with the infinity effect of horror vision using hacks. (in Chapter 2) 20180120195248_1.jpg|The room from Chapter 3. (old version) TheMeatly and Henry on the tea party.jpg|The room from Chapter 3. (new version) Bendy in theMeatly's room.png|Ink Bendy inside the room from Chapter 3. MeatlyChapter43.png|theMeatly from Chapter 4. TheMeatly chapter 5.jpg|theMeatly from Chapter 5. TheMeatlyIngame.png|theMeatly as seen from Chapter 1. Devilishlyhandsome.png|The secret "DEVILISHLY HANDSOME!" message written above theMeatly in Chapter 1. MeatlyMusicianTex.png|theMeatly from Chapter 2. TheMeatlyTea.png|theMeatly as seen from the room in Chapter 3. Onelumportwo.png|The secret "ONE LUMP OR TWO?" message written above theMeatly in Chapter 3. Streamers.png|The streamers from theMeatly's room in Chapter 3. MeatlyBBQTex.png|theMeatly from Chapter 4. Beefy.png|The secret "BEEFY!" message written above theMeatly in Chapter 4. Meatly_Chocolates.png|theMeatly from Chapter 5. ru:Комната TheMeatly Category:Locations Category:BATIM locations